


Snow

by Schattenriss



Series: Embers in Shadows [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snow, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 21:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13280583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenriss/pseuds/Schattenriss
Summary: Dorian contemplates the view from Skyhold





	Snow

Dorian stood by the big window, regarding the view with mild distaste. “I remember when snow was a novelty.”

“Is this memory of recent vintage or should I be picturing young Dorian frolicking in the snow?” I asked, picturing exactly that.

“Young Dorian only saw snow from a distance that made it picturesque. When I finally encountered it, the novelty lasted until I realized how unrelentingly cold it was. Hideous.” He shuddered theatrically.

“Nearly froze to death in a blizzard, remember?” I said. “You _could_ come here and we can banish the memory together.”

“You have the best ideas, amatus.”


End file.
